hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenland: Christen Nielson
Greenland '''(グリーンランド) is a fanmade character for the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. His human name is Christen Nielson (クリスチャン·ニールソン). He is known as the "Land of Ice and Snow" Appearance Christen is quite short, only around 5'6.8" due to the natives being quite short themselves. He has black, scruffy hair with a small cowlick representing Nuuk. It has no effect when it is pulled or touched. His eyes are a deep forest green and his skin is a deep tan. He wears a greenish brown military outfit when going to '''World Conferences, '''and when he's not on business, Christen usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans and furred boots. To top it all off he has a heavy, bluish green furred coat that he wears almost all the time due to his island's temperatures going -0 to -76.8. He sometimes has a pair of black-rimmed glasses on because his sight isn't the best in the world, especially with all the snowstorms and blizzards. Personality & Interests Greenland is very soft-spoken and shy due to being owned by different countries and not being able to take care of his own affairs for a long, long time. He hates being ignored because he was ignored for so long by his former caretakers. Even though Greenland is shy and has a softer voice than most, he still tries to make friends. It has payed off, but only a few have really grown close to him. Greenland is also very superstitious. The natives on his island had told him stories about spirits and bad luck. Even though he's a smart boy, he still believes in all those silly tales of bad luck and such. The young Greenlandic boy also has minor trust issues. This is from when the Norwegians invaded Greenland and took all of the supplies and half the lifestyle of the Greenlandic natives. Christen was afraid for his life when World War II broke out, because the Nazi's had already invaded Denmark and he was scared that the Nazi's would make a trail towards Greenland. Thankfully American troops were placed in Greenland to fend off any invaders. Not many people know it, but Christen has a very strong fondness for books. And when he has time off he'll sit in the comfort of his own home and read a few books here and there along with the paperwork he has to finish. Christen also enjoys cooking for some odd reason. As many people find Greenlandic food to be disgusting and gut-jerking (most Greenlandic dishes are made with fish hearts and polar bear brains). Relations Starting with Denmark. Mathias and Christen don't exactly "Get along". Many of Greenland's natives despise the Danes for all the damage they caused the large island. As Christen's former caretaker (Greenland claimed Home-rule in 1979, but it's still part of the Kingdom of Denmark), Mathias would usually annoy the hell out of him with his stories on how he discovered the Greenland landmass, but Christen knows it was Norway and Iceland who originally discovered Greenland and himself. Christen gets fairly mad at Mathias sometimes, but since Christen is usually soft-spoken, he tries to contain his anger and annoyance towards the Dane. But really, Christen sometimes finds Mathias to be almost smart sometimes, and that shows a little respect towards him. Next with Norway. Lukas and Christen have more of a love-hate relationship. Crhisten can't deny that he loves his half brother, but he could never forgive Lukas for what the Norwegians did to Greenland back around 986 AD. The Norwegians invaded Greenlandic territory and took most of the Native's lifestyle away, leaving the Natives with almost nothing until the Danish came along. Christen sometimes laughs and teases Lukas about his magical trolls and fairies, and he sometimes brings up feely subjects around Lukas, but deep down the two have a long history together that they can't help but smile at sometimes. Mentioning Iceland. Emil is one of Christen's good friends. Business partners and "Artic Trade" associates, the two have wonderful trading history. When Norwegians first settled in Greenland, Icelandic traders came along and traded among the Greenlandic Natives, and ever since then Iceland has been one of Greenland's main exports and Artic Trade partners. Emil doesn't exactly talk to much to Christen unless it's business related, but it doesn't matter to Christen as long as he gets to talk to his long-known friend once and a while. Can't forget Canada. Mathiue and Christen aren't the best of friends, not at all. Mainly because of the large dispute between the two nations and the Hans Island. A long dispute of which one of the nations maintain the Island is still being disputed. Although ever since Greenland got Home-Rule, the Greenlanders declared that the Hans Island belonged to both Canada and Greenland together. Although the dispute is coming slowly coming to an end with Canada winning by a few votes. Christen is quiet like Mathiue, but seems to take no notice into it. Although Christen notices Mathiue, it's usually to argue and discuss the voting. Other than that, Christen pretty much pretends Mathiue isn't there. Last but not least, America. Alfred is another one of Christen's great friends. Among another one of Greenland's business partners, Christen has more than supplies to thank Alfred for. During WWll, American troops were stationed in Greenland to protect the Greenlandic natives from the Nazi's that had already invaded Denmark. Following up the war, America had found a geopolitical interest in Greenland and offered Denmark $100,000,000 to buy Greenland, but Denmark refused to give up what was rightfully theirs. Christen finds it hard to put up with Alfred's loud mouth and boasting, but he tries his best to get along with the nation that had done so much to help his nation. Category:Hetalia APH Category:Fanmade characters Category:Just for fun Category:Greenland